This is who I am
by Te Arster
Summary: All boundaries are inflicted upon in this. Wrote whenever hyper. XD So, expect the unexpected in this.
1. Arguments

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. Never has an argument between my best friend Jason and Horo Horo gotten so extreme. They tore up Yoh Asakura's living room till it was unrecognizable. The shit heads. They had toppled over chairs, lamps, and innocent people, such as Ren, Manta, and Yoh himself. Usually, Jason's and Horo's arguments have something of meaning, sometimes not. This was a not time. It made me soo mad. All of this destructive stuffs over a piece of chocolate. A flippin piece of chocolate!

I glared as they knocked over another chair, yelling insults at each other. I would have been cool with it and helped them clean up, but they just….Gahhh! I glared at them as they shouted mindless words at each other. I walked swiftly over to them and grabbed the candy from their hands. They stared blankly at me, then started begging like dogs. -; Horo was at my feet whimpering and Jason was hidden from my sight. I backed up and saw a pillow coming flying and hit Horo's head.

"HA! Take that, you fake snow lover!" Jason shouted, jumping up from the couch. Manta started running towards us, and succeeded in keeping Horo from attacking Jason. Reason? He ran into me and I fell into Horo and we rolled over Jason. It was a mess. I quickly jumped up and left, cursing. I shouted back as I left, "YOU GUYS HAD BETTER GET THIS PLACE CLEANED UP OR BOTH ANNA AND I WILL BE ON YOUR CASES!" I heard hustling and bustling in the living room. I was satisfied. I ran down the hall to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. Ever since Yoh found me after my encounter with his brother, Hao, nothing has ever been right.

I can't remember what happened, just that Yoh was at my side when I woke up. He said I was hurt badly and had been hit with fire. We both knew who it was and we never spoke of it to the others. It wasn't possible. Only yesterday during gym class did I remember what happened. Yoh figured out that I remembered and kept hammering me on what happened. I sighed and looked over at my mirror to look at my reflection. Purple dyed bangs, lightdark brown hair, dark green eyes. Not very pretty for a girl if you ask me, but, apparently I have boys making fan clubs and watching me where ever I go. Anna told me. I am the one person she doesn't order around. She can't. We are both stubborn and powerful and won't give up a fight. So, we just work together. Actually, making some of the boys suffer makes me feel all happy inside. I looked up as Yoh opened my door. I sighed dramatically and flopped my face into my pillow.

"You can't keep it bottled up forever," Yoh said, walking over to my desk chair. He sat in it backwards, watching me closely. I didn't move, thinking he would leave, but nooooooo.

"Verisa! Please! I need to know what happened." He gave me that sad serious look that he gives when he wants something or something is wrong. It was evil. After 30 seconds, I finally gave in.

sigh "Alright. It was disgusting. Seriously." shudders Yoh looked at me in an almost scared fashion. I looked up as Ren walked into my room. I narrowed my eyes at him and Yoh turned to look at him.

"You need to split Horo and Jason apart. They are literally at each other's throats." Ren crossed his arms and stood back as if I were to go and undo this wrong. Yoh looked at me then Ren, then back at me again.

"If you're so powerful and strong, why don't you do it?" I closed my eyes and flipped on my back. I peaked open my eye and saw Ren blushing slightly. I'm not sure if it was the comment, or something else. We all heard a crash downstairs and cussing. I sighed. "Get Anna." I turned my back to the boys and pulled a pillow over my head. I heard Ren leave, but Yoh stayed put. It was like that for several minutes until a crash and the hum of guitar strings reached his ears.

"CLORAH!" He jumped up and rushed out of the room. I smirked. He named his guitar Clorah. laughs Oh dear. I smiled as I heard Yoh yelling and the whimpers of Jason and Horo. It was beautiful. I looked at my two katanas resting in their case. They shimmered with the light, almost seeming alive. I shut my eyes, welcoming the darkness they gave me. I heard another crash and a bunch of gasping. Then silence. I opened my eyes when a guilty-innocent voice reached my ears.

"Verisa….You know that little glass horse you loved so much?" "YES!" I shouted back.

….. "I think you might want to come out here." An eerie hush followed as my mind wondered what could have possibly happened to my horsey figure. _They didn't. No, they couldn't have. _I jumped out of bed and raced down the hall to the living room, which had been half ass cleaned up. There was the 5 boys standing there looking guilty, all avoiding my eye. groans _They did. _I glared at them then at the glass horse figure. It was, **was **very stunning. Now, it had no head. I took a breath, picked up some nearby books and satisfied myself with the sound of the books hitting their heads. Their whimpering sent me into a fit of giggles and I had to excuse myself to my bedroom.


	2. Hao, the cursed one

Ack. I couldn't believe it! Hao, my worst enemy, was going gentlemen like and was starting school, as well as living with Yoh, and me. It was awful, evil, devilry…

"Hello, Verisa." His voice sent shivers down my back. I refused to look at him. I wouldn't! I couldn't! Gah. Xx; I turned to face the other way to only find Yoh staring at me with his wide, curious eyes. I slid down in my desk. Pants, they were beautiful. Also, being teacher's pet was beautiful too. I was the only girl in the school who could wear pants. It was heaven. But, the two Asakura brothers both watching me…That was worse than the skirt.

"VERISA!" The teacher's voice was sharp. I fell all the way down out of my desk and sat there, looking like a total idiot. Anna helped me up, sitting right across from me. The English teacher gave me a stare that would have scared a ghost. I slinked back in my desk and put my head in my arms. groan _Why? Why do I have to suffer when no one else does? _

_**Because, you are my fiancée and trouble follows me, therefore, it will follow you.**_

gasp I looked over at Hao. He was grinning evilly. He could get in my head. It was the one thing I couldn't remember. He could get inside my head. I glared at him and straitened my back.

_Get out of my head._

_**Why? You have some interesting memories. **_

I could feel his mind probing my own, reading my thoughts, seeing things that he shouldn't see. I tried getting him out, but it was not working. I tried harder. No avail.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shouted and stood up, knocking over my desk and stopping the entire class from what they were doing. All eyes were upon me. Plus, it didn't work. Hao smirked and looked at his desk.

_**Too bad. Now, I have to save you from the teacher's wrath. Not.**_

Hao laughed at me as the teacher came up in my face. His breath was horrible. It smelled like sushi. He glared at me and hissed under his breath. "I think, Miss Ventaru that you need to see the counselor. As well as the school tailor. I think the freedom of pants is giving you the impression that you are free to do whatever you want." He stood up and walked to his desk. The bell rang. Every one rushed out, but I was held back. I groaned. _Damn it. _I listened to the stupid, fat, sushi-smelling teacher until he let me go, as well as a note to get out of class to go to the tailor to get a skirt. I glared at Hao as I walked out of the class room. He had waited for me!

0o; "WTH Hao? Are you my stalker now?" He put his arm around me. I shuddered and tried to push him away, but he only held on tighter. He grinned at my struggling and said, "I think you would look good in a skirt." That made me stop. I walked on, not sure what to say. He had gotten past my defenses and was using my weaknesses against me. He loosened his hold on me and that was when I took my chance. I got away from his grasp and started running. I didn't get far. He had hold of my wrist. As fast as I was trying to get away, my wrist smarted and my eyes began to water. I blinked and the tears vanished. I looked at him sternly.

"Let go of me Hao." All he did was pull me up close like he was going to kiss me or something. _Ewww..._ His dark eyes were filled with a…a something that I couldn't tell. He spoke softly and said, "As soon as my future wife will give me a kiss!" His voice rose after future so the whole hall could hear. I felt my face go red.

_Damn it Hao!_

_**What? Too uncomfortable for you? Come on, just one little kiss and I will set you free…Like a little bird.**_

_WTF! A little bird!_

I looked into his face angrily and pushed with all my might. He started to fall over, and he took me with him.

_Oh great. This is just peachy. Real peachy._

_What is?_

_Oh no..._

Great, now Yoh could get in my mind too. Lovely. TT; Great. Just great.

_Go away._

_**Yes dear brother. You should not be in the mind of my future wife...**_

_WHAT!_

_Uh no..groan_

I looked at Hao evilly and got up. He just laid there, like he didn't have a care in the world. Every one was watching. I looked up and saw Horo watching me closely. His eyes held a sort of jealousy. Wait, Horo? Jealous of Hao! 0o; Ok, I knew it was time to get out of there. I ran off towards my next class and didn't look back.

_Future wife?_

_Go away…Please._

_Is that what you were hiding from…._

"Me?" Yoh stood in front of me, waiting for me to sit down so we could work on our chemistry project. The teacher knew I didn't want to be with Yoh, but she put us together any how. I glared at him. "Perhaps. And, how is it you can get inside my head!" I watched him through my narrow eyes, thinking about how to plot revenge.

He shrugged. "I dunno. All of the sudden I heard you talking inside of my head and that was that."

0o; "What the freak?" I blushed slightly and looked down. Great. Just great. This was not good. 2 guys that could get inside my head and see my personal stuff. ;; Definitely not good. I looked down at our chemicals. "Let's get to work. And please don't make that awful smelling smoke bomb like before? I still can't get the smell out of my hair…"

After school was worse. Hao kept trying to hug me. Or kiss me. Or some dumb thing that he does. He tried to impress me by setting Horo's math book on fire. Sure, I was amused, but no way would I let it show. Horo went berserk.

"Hao, quit the fire and give him his math book back," my voice was all monotoney and stuffs. Not at all like me. They all stared at me and the book was back in Horo's possession. I sighed and walked faster than the rest to get to the house faster so I could lock myself in my bedroom before Hao could try kissing me again.

_Go to hell Hao. I hate you and you…you…You suck._

_(**no response**)_

_Hao? Hao? WTH! HAO!_

(Memory flash back)

Hao as his former self. A young woman walks over and hugs him. They smile and kiss. The girl looks almost exactly the same as Verisa except her bangs aren't purple.

_**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**_

I felt thrown backwards, like being pushed. Was I in Hao's mind, reading his memories, like he did to me? I veered off towards the ice cream parlor a few blocks away from the house. If I was gonna stay in my room most of the time, I was gonna need to get something to eat first.

As I sat at one of the tables, enjoying my cookies and cream, I watched out the window, thinking. Who was that girl that hugged Hao? How come she looked like me? Why? I had so many questions, yet, so little answers. It bugged me. I finished my ice cream, paid, and left.

Back at the house, Hao laid on the couch all evening except for supper. Odd. I was wary of him, expecting a non-existent sneak attack. I wonder if he was thinking about the girl. And, if he was, what was she to him? Alas, more questions. No answers. I sighed and started towards my room. Ren passed me to go to his room, brushed past me, and blushed. He hurried on. Horo was not far behind him. I was in my room closing the door when I saw him outside of Ren's room, knocking. 0o; I watched curiously. Horo looked down the opposite side of the hall. The door opened and Ren looked…Happy! Ok, things are seriously messed up. They looked down my way and saw me. Both turned a deep beat red and Ren slammed his door as Horo ran off to his own room. Strange.


	3. Questions Unanswered

Te Artster: in a bored tone I do not own Shaman King, though I wish that…Wait. HAO! glares at the dirty writing he expects to hear

Hao: laughes

Horo: GET ON WITH THE FRIGGIN STORY! o

0o; Right then

Saturday, what a relief. I got up and stretched. My questions and the day before's memories came flooding back to me. The questions, the non-existent answers, Horo and Ren…Horo and Ren! My eyes flew open. I looked over at my clock. 4:30 AM showed up bright red against the black of the early morning. I crept out of my room. The only light came from underneath Anna's door. She was probably working on homework. I looked towards Ren's room, nothing. I silently tiptoed towards the door. It was ajar and you could see the bed. I snuck a look. 2 lumps. 1 bigger than the other.

_Oh no. No…Wait, Ren and Horo? Ew…_

I backed away from the door, disgusted. I turned around and silently ran back to my room. I fell on my bed, the thought still in my mind.

_I thought they were both strait. Unless they are bi or some dumb thing like that…_

shudder "Eww…" I got up and started to get dressed. I paused as I was putting my shirt on. "Ewwwwwwwww!"

"yawn Ewwwwwwww what?" Hao was right behind me. He was up. No! I was changing. That pervert! ;

"GO AWAY!" Tears formed at my eyes. Hao. Eww…That was worse than my thought about Ren and Horo Horo. He smirked. "Why, should I do that, Verisa?" I blinked, he used my name. But that wasn't the point! There he was, just, acting, Hao dumb shit head, and I couldn't put my shirt on…Meep. 0o;

I heard his feet move towards me, then his hands on my shoulders. I shuddered. If I turned around to slap him, he **would **see me. Oh gawd. I shuddered when I felt his face next to my ear. I tried my best to pull my hair to my front, but did not succeed. His voice, so calm cool and velvety, sent shivers down my spine. "The mirror is right in front of you. Any one could have seen you if they had been up. Luckily enough, I was the first one."

I froze. Damn. I looked in front of me. Yup, there was the mirror. Ack. 0o; I could see him watching me. Well, if he had seen, then….turns around sharply, slaps Hao

"DANM IT HAO! YOU ARE A FUCKING PERVERT!" I quickly put my shirt on and raced out of the room, grabbing my hair scrunchie before I left. My outburst had everybody up. Anna was glaring at me; Yoh, Ren, Horo, and the rest of the gang were staring out of their doors at me. Hao grabbed me before I could move and dragged me back into my room. 0o; He shut the door and locked it. He quickly turned and looked at me. I was standing there, shaking, unsure of what he just did. I heard footsteps outside the door. Jason's voice sounded nervous. "What's going on?" "Nothing!" Hao snapped through the door. He looked at me, then did the unexpected. He sat down on the bed and began to cry.

I stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do. His shoulders moved up and down every so once in a while. "I never should have killed her…" I looked at him. Silent tears. Great. Who couldn't hate him then? I sat down and tried to comfort him. "Who?"

More tears was all I got. I shrugged. If he wanted to be that way, fine. I didn't give a shit anyway. I got up to get out of the room when his voice made me stop. "Verisna. I should never have murdered her. She was beautiful. Amazing, everything I ever wanted." I stopped. Verisna. That was my 5 times great grandmother or something like that. I was named after her. Verisna, Verisa? Ya know. I turned around and faced him. So, the reason my family hated Hao so much was because he killed my ancestor. I trembled, the numb of cold going all over me. The door was knocked upon.

"Hello? Hell…OW!"

"Verisa, get out here right now and explain yourself!" Anna's voice was cold. I stood there watching Hao. Then, I knew what I must do. I walked over to the door and opened it just so they could see my face. Everybody was there, except for Pilica and Jun…It was kind of awing. I took a deep breath and said in a cold voice, "No. Not right now. I have matters to attend to that don't involve anyone except the Ventaru and Asakura families." I looked at Yoh as I said this. He looked shocked. "I need to find some answers. So go away…Now please?"

….Nobody moved. Crap. I slammed the door in their faces. After I shut the door, I heard murmuring. Good, let them talk, I didn't care. I stared at Hao, whose tears had stopped. I walked over to him and sat down in front of him.

"Why, why did you kill her? Why did you create this giant rift between the Asakuras and the Ventarus?" I stared at him coldly. I waited as he gathered up thoughts or reasons or something. He looked at the floor.

"It was after I decided that humans were not to live on this planet with shamans, Verisna confronted me, telling me I shouldn't do it. Telling me my idea was foolish. I wouldn't listen. She continued hammering me about it. I couldn't take it. I got so enraged at her that I..I…" His voice broke off and he hung his head.

0o; Oh dear. That, that was different than what my family said. Anyway. There was one of my questions answered. I wanted more.

"And my parents? Why did you attack them? They did nothing to you. And yet…" I stared at him, trying to hold back the sorrow of the memory of my parents. He snapped his head around and looked at me. "I was defending myself. Your mother threw a lamp at me and your father tried attacking me from behind."

"And they were right to do so…You have killed hundreds of people!" I glared at him. He merely hung his head. "But I didn't kill your parents. Lysurg did." I closed my eyes as I sighed. True. But, Lysurg's punishment would come in time. Hao lifted up his head. "Want to interrogate me more?" His voice was raspy and such. Like a weak person. It threw me off guard and I looked away from him. "No. No, I don't think so. I need to think about some things." I looked at him. "Alone." He sighed and got out of my room. I went over, locked the door, then slowly slid to the ground. Lysurg. He was the reason I had to live with dumb un-shaman humans that tried to help me and only made my life a living hell. I got up and curled up on my bed. This was too much. Surely if I slept on it, something good would come of it.

I woke up later, fully awake. I looked at my clock. Its red numbers read 2:14 PM. I sighed and flipped away from it. Sometime during my nap, someone had come in and put some food on my desk. Sure it was cold, but that was because it was 2 hours since they had put it in my room. I looked at it, then looked at my ceiling. I really wasn't hungry. I was too busy thinking. What wacky thing would happen next?


	4. Ice Cream

Te Artster: Do I really need to say the disclaimer? whines

Horo: Yes. Besides, I want to get on with the story. So, I'll say it.

Te Artster: YAY! hugs Horo around the neck

Horo: Art does not own Shaman King or any of the characters expect for Jason and Verisa. And Vixa. thinks And Eshumaru. thinks more And a crap load more charras! gets smacked

I continued to lie on my bed, not thinking. My door opened as a figure moved through it. I was thrown out of my trance as Horo reached my side. He looked at me, then the food. He sat down in the chair, watching me watch him.

_Great. Now what?_

He simply stared at me, not moving except to blink and breathe. It was starting to make me uncomfortable, so I flipped over so my back was to him. I really wasn't in a social mood. At least with boys. Evil.

"It's Hao. Hao has put you in this crappy mood," Horo's voice startled me. I turned my head to watch him. "I knew it. Ever since he dragged you back into your room this morning and he talked to you…" He sighed and looked at the floor. I shrugged and looked away from him. "Just, please. Leave me alone." He looked up. His mouth was slightly hanging open. I opened my eyes slightly and watched him. He blushed for a second then kissed me on the cheek. Now I was blushing. I sat up quickly in my bed.

"What the hell was that about!" I said, looking at him. His face was red too. He stammered, then turned around and ran out of my room. Odd thing was, I didn't want him to leave. I blinked, trying to understand why he did it. Nothing was going on in my brain. Nothing. I got up and threw on my cloak and headed towards the living room. I heard voices and such laughing and Ren yelling at Chocolve for making another bad joke. I sighed and continued walking. Nobody noticed me. Good. I walked out the door and headed out to the park. Surely this gloomy mood was from Hao and me this morning. shudders Evil.

I was feeling a bit better as I was walking around, the fresh air doing my brain some good. I was able to think again. My stomach apparently was awake because it suddenly gave this giant growl. I looked at it surprised and turned around to go to the ice cream place. I knew that ice cream wasn't the best thing, but, hey, I needed a lifter upper! As I entered the shop, a green haired guy was ordering. I took no notice as I sat down at my regular table, waiting for the waiter to come 'round. All of the sudden, Eshumaru appeared. Great, my spirit. Just when I didn't need her. I sighed and looked at her. "What?" She narrowed her eyes and nodded towards the green haired teen. It was Lysurg. I nearly fell off my chair. How the hell! I thought he was with the X-laws!

I watched him closely as he sat down to eat his own ice cream, completely unaware that I was there. I glared and watched him. Why was he here? Wait…0o;

_No more questions. None. Not until…_

_**Until what my dear?**_

groans Great. Hao was feeling better and was talking in my brain again.

_Never you mind. Just, just go back to what you are doing. I have business and revenge to attend to._

_(**silence**)_

I got up and walked over to Lysurg's table and put my hands down on it. I smiled evilly at him. "Hello Lysurg." My voice was all weird and stuff…

He looked up at me curiously. "Hi.." was his reply. I grinned more evilly. "Don't you remember me?" He shook his head. I scoffed. "You should. You killed my parents." He looked shocked. "WHAT?" he hissed. He looked at me angrily then said, "Look, let's talk outside." He tried to grab my arm but missed. He shrugged and grabbed his ice cream as we left. We walked all the way to the park before he said anything.

"What do you mean, I killed your parents?" He said, sitting down on a bench after throwing away his empty ice cream bowl. I turned away from him and said fiercely, "That's right. Seven years ago to be exact." He looked confused, and odd. I just now noticed he was wearing a black t-shirt with a little blue symbol on the front, as well as baggy blue jeans. I blinked, waiting for his answer.

"Listen, you crazy woman. I don't know you. I never have. Nor do I plan on talking with you anymore." He got up and started walking off. Luckily enough, mah faithful horsie had gotten out of her paddock and had followed me here. She stopped Lysurg right in his tracks. It was then I went for his thoughts. His memories of Hao killing his parents, Yoh saving his life, him walking away from Yoh to join the X-laws….Nothing. I left his mind and shook my head. I whistled to Vixa, mah horse, and we commenced walking home. Lysurg watched us leave with his mouth open. When we were out of his sight, I jumped on Vixa's back.

_You were suppost to stay in the paddock._

_Yeah, well, I didn't did I?_

smiles at Vixa's remark

_Surely you can keep the furyuku eyes down a bit in shade? They were blazing purple, not normal for a horse…_

_Heh, yeah…Sorry._

Vixa pulled an ear back and tucked her head in a little and took off at a trot back to her paddock.

_Besides, **you **were suppost to be at home._

She snorted a little and threw her pulled ear forward and moved faster. I held on fairly easy. I smiled. "Yeah, well..I can't be cooped up forever."

_Well, neither can I._

She started off in a fast gallop as we rode home. I was thinking about what type of reaction I would receive when I went home.


	5. Decisions

Te Artster: Bwahaha….I would pretend to run away too.. /thinks What do you think of that Horo?

Horo: ….Why should I care?

Hao: Cause, she has a crush on you.

Horo: …./looks at Art

Te Artster: I do not own Shaman King, bliddy bliddy blah blah…; /blushes, smacks Hao

Hao: But she does own Jason and Verisa and their spirits. Ow.

Verisa: And this /points to little backslash deals means an action. doesn't support the stars.

It was total chaos. Every body thought I was kidnapped or something. Even Anna thought the same. Every body was shouting and yelling. I walked through the door and stopped, watching the scene.

Yoh was on the phone talking to the police and telling them that I really was a missing person. Anna was standing next to Yoh, waiting. Ren was no where to be seen, yet his voice could be heard from around my bedroom, "SHE'S NOT HERE!" Hao was sitting on the sofa arguing with Horo. They tried to keep it quite, but their faces were red with frustration. I took off my cloak and put it in my little outdoorsy pile and watched the scene while leaning against the wall. It was rather funny.

Yoh started yelling into the phone, but stopped when Anna took it from him and started yelling insults at the police. Ren walked out of the hall to my bedroom, red in the face from embarrassment. Probably something in my room. Horo and Hao were standing up and glaring at each other. Jun, Tamora, and Pillica came in from the back door shaking their heads. It was funny. I suppressed my giggles. And watched as Chocolove came from the kitchen and making lame jokes about how I wasn't hiding from _lichen. _Whatever lichen was…I rolled my eyes and watched as Ren attacked Chocolove for the lame attempts.

I yawned and walked over to the sofa. Hao and Horo had spilt up, both looking really pissed. I turned on some music and lay down. Greenday, tis an awesome band. I shut my eyes as the music played. The room got quite except for my music. All eyes were on me, cold stares, glares, and other "WTF!" expressions present. I flipped over to face them.

/holds up fingers in peace sign "Hey! Didja all miss me?" I smiled mockingly and flipped back over. I opened my closed eyes to see Anna, Yoh, Horo, and Hao all standing over me and looking very pissed. I made my fake innocent face. "What's wrong? Did I stay out past my curfew?" /Yoh, Horo, and Hao aneime fall, Anna's eye twitches

"How long were you watching us!" Horo yelled, getting back up. I looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Well, about 5 minutes. It was funny." I laughed silently to my self. A pillow came flying at my head. Hao was gritting his teeth. "Why the hell didn't you say something before!" I shrugged. /Hao aneime sweat drops I jumped up.

"I'm going to take a nap." Every body stared at me wide eyed. I hardly ever took naps. Ever. And I never slept in till 2:14 then ran off. I started walking to my room when all the questions erupted.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"What were you doing?"

"WHY!"

I smirked and kept walking, until Chocolove's comment.

"Why do you think you are all that and can do whatever you want?"

I stopped and looked at him coldly. He started to shrink back as I towered over him.

"Because, I say so." I walked off to bedroom as Ren hit Chocolove upside the head. I went through my door when I heard 2 sets of feet following me. I turned around. Hao and Horo. I should have guessed. I sighed as they reached me.

"I'm gonna take a nap."

"We know that!" Horo snapped.

"But first, we need to know who you choose." Hao looked me strait in the eye. I blinked then looked down the hall to where the others were. They were straining to hear what we were saying. I put an anti-sneak spell around my door and dragged the two inside. I shut the door and turned around to look at them. They tried to keep away from each other in my small room. I walked over to my bed and lay down with my arms behind my head.

"Continue." Horo sat in the chair, Hao sat on the edge of my bed. Horo started.

"We know you like both of us…"

"It is no lie," Hao spoke every sentence after Horo.

"You must choose who you like best."

"You can't go on in your life liking two guys."

"Besides, why would you want to like him?"

"Why would you want to like him, he's an annoying blue haired boy!"

They glared at each other as I watched them in a Yoh like manner. They blinked then looked back at me.

"Well?" Horo looked at me expectantly.

"Well, what?" I looked into his dark eyes. A girl could get lost in those eyes. So small, but so full of emotion.

"Who do you choose!" Hao. His hair. His amazing hair. And his emotionalized (A/N: Yes, big words. Verisa is smart after all. XD) eyes…

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Maybe after my nap."

/Hao aneime veins, Horo aneime sweat

"Why not now my precious?" Hao tried running his hand up my leg, I kicked him squarely in the side.

"Because I said so."

He looked at me with his mouth hanging open. His hand went back to its pants pocket. Horo looked distressed. Hao looked sad. I was about to fall asleep.

"What if I don't like either of you?" I opened my eyes to see their reactions. Open mouthed and such.

"What if I liked….liked…." I thought for a second, then the most brilliant idea came to me. I didn't know why it didn't come to me before.

"What if I liked Ren instead of you 2?"

Their faces held absolute horror. It was funny. I laughed. Horo's eye wouldn't quit twitching and Hao stared out the window unblinking. I turned my back to them and almost fell asleep before I felt a light kiss on my cheek. Horo obviously. He walked out of the room. Then came the rough kiss from Hao. He left as well. I sighed, thinking. What if I did like them both? I'd have to do something to make me like one or neither of them. I would rather have the latter if I could.

Review Replies.

Giftoftheelves: Thanks for your opinion. I was having fun in making Verisa's history. Horror and hate. 3 Bwa. I am evil to mah characters. I make them have suffering pasts. XDXD And, your satisfaction will be satisfied soon. Dun worry.

God's X Child: XD Yesh. Everybody is going around supporting "RENXHORO!" -o

XD I sorta, but then not. Ya know? XDXD

Horo: GET ON WITH YOUR STORY ART! o

Art: Heh…' /Runs


	6. The TREE

Te Artster: Bwaha. I am sooo evil in my little head of mine. Ha! smacked by a very angry Horo and Ren

Horo: I can't believe you would put that! Plus, you don't even like that pairing! eye twitches

Ren: It is absolutely disgusting!

Te Artster: I know, but I did it cause it was sooo much fun. If I owned Shaman King, I would have Horo as my own. But I don't, and that's sad. ;; Oh, and these things../action Yeah. attacked by Horo and Ren

I sighed as I put down my book. Horo's and Hao's speech yesterday was still on my mind. I tried to keep to myself most of the time, thinking on who was better. What if Ren and Horo….No. If that were true, I could not love Horo or Hao at all. Easy. Now, I had to talk to either Horo or Ren, or both. And, it was my lucky day. Every body was gone except Horo, Ren, and /shudders Hao. I heard cries of help from outside through my open window. I blinked and got up to look through my window. Ren and Horo were fighting in a tree, and stuck there too…

I laughed and went to go help them, then thought of something. I raced out there to talk to both of them. They were all angry at each other because they believed the other to be responsible for getting stuck up the said tree. I stared at them for a minute with my mouth open, watching then fight over a large branch the size of a shire horse's hoof. I shook my head, _Boys. _I jumped up on the other side of the tree. They didn't notice me. I peeked my head around the corner and was almost in Horo's face as he yelled, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US…" His face turned around to face me and our noses were touching. He pulled his head back so fast, he fell on top of Ren. Ren immediately pushed him and Horo was close to falling out of the tree. I helped steady him and got him sitting up right. Ren got what I couldn't imagine, even more pissed off.

"Are you going to help us out of this damned tree or not!" /little anime veins

I looked at him like a puppy dog, then evilly. "Bwa, first, you must do something for moi!" /happy crazy face -o Ren and Horo looked frightened. "What?" they said simultaneously. I closed my eyes.

"Do you two have feelings for each other on the love level?" I opened my eyes. Ren looked as if he was gonna kill me. Horo looked like he was gonna puke. I laughed. "Well?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!" Ren yelled at me. Horo's eye began twitching. "Where'd you get that idea?"

I smiled as I looked at the clouds in the sky. "Weeeeeelllll, the other night you both were at Ren's room," I looked at them suspiciously. "And you were acting like you were trying to hide something. Then, before the morning when Hao…" /begins blushing "When Hao was in my room," /voice breaks, coughs, straitens up "I walked over to Ren's bedroom. There were lumps in his bed the same sizes as you two." I blinked at them, straining to keep from blushing. Ren's eye now began twitching.

"You were looking in my bedroom at four o'clock in the morning?" he hissed. Horo looked like he was thinking. I nodded. Ren turned around to face the opposite direction of me. I blinked. I wasn't quite sure yet…I probed Ren's mind, being careful not to let him know. Sure enough, no memories or thoughts of 'that'. Wait a minute! I hit myself in the forehead and started out of the tree. Horo looked at me. "Wait! Where are you going! YOU'RE SUPPOST TO GET US OUT OF THIS DAMNED TREE!" /anime sweat I looked back at him and quickly probed his mind as he ranted. Nothing of Ren, but…Me. 0o; I nearly fell out of the tree.

"Damn." Horo quit yelling. I grabbed his hand as well as Ren's, they both blushed. I jumped out of the tree. Ren looked at me with wide eyes. "WHAT THE HELL? WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Horo looked scared too. I smiled as we safely landed on the ground. They both fell to the ground, relieved, as I said, "Never doubt a girl with an intention." Horo stood up, not quite sure what just happened. I walked off, now it was decision time. Hao was sort of easy to hate, but his looks…I started daydreaming, then mentally kicked myself. Hao. Evil. Hao is evil. I shook my head. My decision was not going to be as easy as I thought.

I laid in my bedroom until the rest got home. They had gone to the zoo or something. It didn't matter though. Horo suddenly appeared in my room, winded. He was holding a giant teddy bear. "Hide…This." He merely said. I blinked and said, "Why?" Horo looked over his shoulder then threw the bear at me. A second later, Yoh was chasing Horo and yelling at him to give him back the bear he was going to give to Anna. I smiled and picked up the bear. Horo raced back down the hall, with Yoh following behind. I stepped in front of Yoh as Horo passed. I held the bear out in front of me. "Yoh…This is for you. Enjoy." I smiled sarcastically at him as he grabbed it and proceeded to take residence in on the couch. I looked at Horo, who was leaning against the wall grabbing his leg. Yoh kicked him as he walked past. I laughed and shook my head. Hao walked out of the bathroom, his hair still wet. I watched him as he came over to me.

"Do ya know were all the towels are? I can't find any…" He turned his head around and his hair moved too, getting me splattered with water. I backed off and said annoyed, "They should be in the wash room. Manta washed a bunch today…" He walked off in that direction, layering the floor with little droplets of water. I sighed. Someone was going to have to clean it up. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen to get a soda. Yoh had given Anna the bear, but, things didn't turn out like they had planned. The bear had been torn to shreds, Anna was stomping on it yelling, "DAMN DEMON BEAR!" and Yoh looked heartbroken. 0o; I continued walking to, to…Well, I didn't know where. I sat down on the couch. All of the sudden, I heard my oracle bell ring. Every body else heard it ring too. I sighed and went over to my pile, trying to find it. I plopped down on the floor as I rummaged through it all, I finally found it. It had messages popping up to meet at the park. I shrugged, and ran over to my room to get my stuff.

10 minutes later, I was all in my battle stuff. Katanas slinged over my back, cloak over my battle outfit. Actually, I didn't look bad. I nodded happily and headed out. Horo, Yoh, Hao, Ren and Anna had all gotten ready to go with me. I stared strangely at them.

"You guys don't have to come…"

Yoh quickly replied, "We want to see who it is you're fighting!" He was all happy and stuffs. Anna nodded, it was her reason too. Horo just shrugged when I looked at him. Ren looked unhappily at me and said, "I just want to see how powerful you are so when I get around to my revenge, I know how hard I can go." I laughed, Ren was actually funny thinking he could beat me. I walked out the door with Anna, Yoh and the rest hot on my tail. The park, perfect. I knew all its hiding places and such. Mentally I called out for Vixa to meet me. I continued walking when I heard the clatter of hooves meet us. I turned around and smiled. Vixa was always prompt. She threw her head and trotted to my side. She was really just a medium for my spirit Vixa. But the spirit Vixa was a horse, so…yeah. But, Vixa horsie and Vixa spirit have pretty much the same attitude, so Vixa horsie is cool with it. Being used as a medium and all…

I gazed at Vixa, proud to see what 8 years of training had done. She was hard and lean, but soft and agile. It was perfect. She was a dark brown bay, and had dark brown eyes full of emotion. I liked her. That is why I chose her when she was a filly.

We finally reached the destination point to meet the other shaman. They were no where to be seen. Yoh and the other guys found a bench to sit down on. Anna merely stood, waiting. I jumped on my horse's back and petted her as I waited. Then, the mysterious shaman appeared. Ryo. Omg! I blinked. Didn't I have to fight this noob before? I sighed and shook my head. Vixa snorted and pulled back her ears. Ryo nodded at Yoh before walking out of the way for Lysurg. I lifted an eyebrow. Great. Now was when I could have fun. I smiled evilly. Vixa started prancing around, snorting and throwing her ears forward and back. My hand on her neck made her stop. We looked at Lysurg.

_This should be easy._

_Peace of cake._

Our oracle bells counted down from 5 till it was actually time to fight. As they dung their final ding, I smiled as I gathered up my furyoku for an easy attack. Lysurg appeared to be doing the same. The final ding finally finished and Lysurg attacked first, sending out his pendant thing. I smiled as he tried to get it wrapped around me. Vixa ran out as the wire tightened. I laughed as Lysurg glared and pulled back. I watched as he tried his Big Ben attack. Vixa started running as moi jumped off in front of Lysurg.

"Hello again," and he flew to the ground. He looked up horrified at me as I took off my cloak and threw it on the ground. This was my moment of truth. My moment to strike down my enemy and my have revenge satisfied. I smiled happily on the inside as my outside was evilly cold. Lysurg looked at me in fear as I pulled out my swords and began my attack, my moment to start playing and to taunt him. To get revenge. It was like a wound finally being healed. A long deep wound that had been filled with salt to make it sting and hurt even more. But now, now was my time to shine and give peace to my slaughtered parents.

Te Artster: Yesh. Joy. Just, like, give me any ideas on what you would want happen in the next chapter. I kinda have writer's block…

Horo: Damn, empty head of Art.. glares

Lysurg: Yesh. I dun wanna get hurt! O.o;

Horo: So…Who cares if you get hurt?

Te Artster: I do. He isn't mine. You are though..glomps Horo

Lysurg: Haha.

Horo: Xx; Can't..breathe..koffs

Te Artster: BWA-KA! o nuzzles

Yoh: Don't pay any attention to Art's little language unless she starts saying "shiba no tjakne" then run.

Te Artster: Yoh, I didn't know you knew the language! JUBAKA! hugs him, goes back to hugging Horo

Horo: Xo;

Anna: DAMN EVIL DEMON BEAR!

Yoh: Oh Anna…/whimpers


	7. Surprises

Hao: Art isn't quite in the condition to do the disclaimer stuff.

Horo: She is sleeping.

Yoh: She took forever to type up this beautiful chapter for you all…

Horo: So please be kind and give her reviews!

Hao: And, the actual disclaimer. Art does not own Shaman King or any of its characters, though Verisa, Vixa, Eshumaru, Jason, and his own spirits, _and _all of her other charras are hers. She would not be happy if you stole them.

Te Artster: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…Mew. ZZZZZZ /curls up next to Horo

Horo: 0o;

(In the first person for some odd reason)

Verisa smiled as she looked at the ground. The moving ground. She was riding Vixa around the park, doing nothing but having fun after her fight with Lysurg. She had gotten her revenge, and also discovered a new power in her. And, an odd peace had settled in her. The peace that her parent's deaths had not gone unnoticed, and their revenge had been accomplished. Verisa sighed and enjoyed the ride, not much caring that everyone was pretty much pissed off at her.

Back at Yoh's place, Pillica was tending to Lysurg's wounds. There were many. She shook her head. Verisa was too careless. Yoh was sitting on the sofa, arms crossed. He was acting very strange indeed. Anna was sitting in front of the TV, but not watching it. She had been thinking about Verisa and her latest attack. Verisa claimed she never practiced it, that it just came to her. Anna wasn't sure if it was bull or not. She had watched Verisa before and after her attack on Lysurg. She seemed to be striking at Lysurg like she had a grudge against him, but she wasn't sure.

"Damn her!" Pillica shouted out to no one in particular as a cut she had just tended to on Lysurg had spilt open again and was bleeding profusely. Horo was watching blankly. Did he really want to get involved with a girl who could probably kick his butt? He wasn't sure. He looked up as his sister swore. Verisa was definitely playing, not being all serious like he was when he was fighting. She had a stash of furyoku hidden that gave her the ability to mess around and not really attack during the fight. He watched Ren as Pillica threw aside an empty disinfectant bottle. He seemed to be in a trance, as if he had received the hits instead of poor Lysurg. (A/N: XD Mah real life buddy Jason said that Lysurg should get hurt. Then he went on about his own fanfics…0o;) Horo blinked.

"Does anybody know where Verisa is at?" He honestly didn't know. Verisa had suddenly disappeared after the fight. Anna shook her head, Yoh grunted, and Ren looked at him glaringly. "Why does it matter?" He asked sharply. Horo shrugged. "To make sure she doesn't attack Lysurg again.." he simply said. Lysurg winced as antiseptic was rubbed on a wound and nodded.

"Before, she kept going on about how I killed her parents. I didn't even meet her before then." His voice trailed off as he had to hold still so a bandage could be put around his ribs. Yoh blinked, "But, you have met her before. She tried to get you away from Jeanne so you could stay with us." Lysurg shook his head. "Nope, I don't remember that." He shrugged. Yoh looked bewildered. Manta looked up from his book and blurted out, "You should, unless you've had your mind sorted through and your thoughts erased." Every one looked at Hao, who was sitting on a chair looking innocently at the ceiling. He looked down, "What?" He shrugged and continued, "I haven't done anything. It was Jeanne, I know because..Because…" He blinked. He didn't want to admit what he had done. Lysurg looked annoyed. "Because you read through my thoughts. OW!" He clutched his side as Pillica tightened the bandage. Hao nodded his head solemnly. Yoh jumped up and looked his brother in the eye. "You can contact her through her head. Get her." Hao looked annoyed and turned to look at the fridge. "She's found a way to block me right now. I can't get hold of her." He grumbled under his breath. Yoh looked dismayed. "Man…" He flopped back down on the couch.

"I bet she'll come back. She sleeps here after all," Pillica said as she started putting away the bandages and medicine getting done with doctoring Lysurg. "She'll be back tonight and we can talk to her then." Hao suddenly looked dismayed. He got up and walked to his room. No body noticed because they were too wrapped up in their thoughts. Verisa had disrupted everything.

Jason sighed as he finished a piece of cheese. Something suddenly sparked in Manta's head. "Why doesn't Jason talk to her? I mean, their both American shamans and he knows her better than any of us." All turned to Jason who gaped at Manta.

"Whadda mean, 'knows her better than any of us'? Sure, I know some things that you all don't, but, I pretty much know everything about her that you guys do." He furrowed his brow. Yoh looked at Jason who was sitting next to him. "Are you serious? How can someone so out and open, be so secretive?" Jason shrugged at Yoh's question. His pixie spirit suddenly appeared. She said something to him and he nodded. "Well, we can ask her ourselves, she's coming down the drive." Everyone looked at the door, waiting for it to open up. When it did, it wasn't Verisa who walked through, it was a boy. A boy who looked like Yoh, but then not. (A/N: This was when I was a Yoh fanatic and had a character who looks a lot like Yoh but wasn't. I'll see if I can get a piccu done of him and put the link up here…) He walked through the door followed by Verisa, who looked odd. Her hair was messed up and she looked rather angry. The boy looked cool and calm, and when Verisa tried to hit him upside the head, he just put his arm up to stop it and pointed at the other people coming though the door. She nodded and walked off to her room. A tall slightly round boy came in next. After him, a smaller boy with bright orange hair in short little spikes came after. The two looked similar, and it was because they were brothers, even though they looked so different. Next walked in two girls. One looked like a female version of Ren, except colder. The other girl was totally opposite. She was dressed up in a school uniform and glasses. Her hair was a bright blonde. Verisa walked back out of her bedroom and back with her comrades. Her hair was fixed again. Hao walked out of his room and stood leaning against the hall to watch.

Verisa turned to Jason, suddenly speaking American, "Jason, come with us if you want. Otherwise, don't follow us. I'll talk to you occasionally." She quickly switched back over to Japanese. "I'm leaving. That is that. I must do something that will change lives." The Yoh-look alike nodded solemnly and held the door open for the rest of his team. Yoh got up and shouted, "Verisa!" She stopped and turned her head slightly so she could see him out of the corner of his eye. She shook her head then went through the door. The rest followed suit. The Yoh-look alike looked around, then shut the door quietly.

Yoh rushed over to the door and hastily opened it. There was no sign of them. He opened the door more for everyone else to see. Every body was confused. Yoh looked darkly at his brother who looked back at him. Yoh nodded for his brother to leave the hall and go someplace else. They needed to talk.

Te Artster: ZZZZZZz…mew. /curls up on Horo

Horo: oO;

Yoh: Art needs help. She has writer's block, again.

Horo: Yes. And as soon as she gets ideas to write more, she will quit sleeping and type up more lovely chapters for you. Plus, she'll quit sleeping on me…

Te Artster/purrs slightly

Hao: And, if you want any strange pairings, the…

Yoh/clamps hand over Hao's mouth We weren't suppost to tell, remember?

Hao: 0o; /nods

Horo: Meep. Oo;

Te Artster/laying on top of Horo's legs now Mew. 3


End file.
